1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tire condition indicating system for a wheeled vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tire condition indicating system using a transmitter and a receiver for communication between a wheel and a frame assembly of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles generally comprise a frame assembly, front and rear wheels coupled with the frame assembly and an engine as a prime mover. Typically, the front wheel is steerable by a rider and the engine drives the rear wheel.
Each of the front and rear wheels normally includes a rim and a tire mounted on the rim. The tire is inflated with air. The air pressure within the tire and other conditions in connection with the tire can advantageously be detected and indicated such that the rider can check them to know if the conditions including the tire pressure are appropriate or not. For this purpose, a tire condition indicating system can be provided.
The tire condition indicating system can include a detector(s) and an indicator. The detector is located on the front or rear wheel or on both of the wheels. The indicator is located on the frame assembly. A transmitter and a receiver also are provided at the wheel(s) and the frame assembly, respectively, to remotely communicate with each other. Japanese Laid Open Publication 2002-59723 discloses a motorcycle incorporating such a tire condition indicating system.
The tire condition indicating system disclosed in the Japanese publication first detects a vehicle velocity prior to detect an air pressure in the tire. In other words, the device does not detect the air pressure unless the motorcycle is moving. Accordingly, the rider can start traveling on the motorcycle before checking the air pressure. At least during the first moment of travel, the rider feel uncomfortable if the air pressure in the tire is abnormally low. The rider can also start the motorcycle even when the tire is punctured. The rider of course can look at or touch the tire(s), and can even measure air pressure, to check whether the tires are adequately inflated; however, many riders view checking tires as a troublesome task.